Talk:Dangai
Possible Trivia I think that somewhere on the page, most likely in the trivia, that it should be noted that in real life that an increase in density actually slows time.An exanple is that orbiting a massive blackhole will slow time by half what it is on Earth. ie for ever minute on Earth only 30 seconds pass at the massive blackhole.Kumorisghost 07:23, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Cleaner Perhaps it would be prudent to note, that when Aizen destroys the "cleaner", it leaves behind bones, hinting it might have somekind of biological origins, not to mention that it has been later revealed to be created by someone or something, likely either King of Souls Society or some other shinigami, to prevent the precipice world's misuse. The article also confuses the reader by implying the anime version is the canon one, for example in the manga at least I don't recall if the cleaner has regenerated at all, maybe because there hasn't been any reason to mention it. Just making a note here on the talk page because apparently there are some pretty aggressive edit reversers.. RocketBrother (talk) 21:42, May 24, 2011 (UTC) The anime is a secondary source. If the anime shows something, we consider it canon unless the manga contradicts that. We also do not speculate here and will not say anything on the cleaner's origin until it is stated.-- "Dangai Precipice World" = Redundant Redundancy I don't know if it matters in the editing scheme of things, but usage of the term "Dangai Precipice World" is redundant. The source of this usage seems, at least in particular, to be the Viz subtitled version of the show, which has a (to me) irksome habit of stuffing the translation of a word after the word itself every time the word appears. Thus, they follow every occurrence of, for example, the term "Dangai", with their own translation of dangai, which is "Precipice World", producing phrases like "We're going to travel through the Dangai Precipice World". Luckily, they don't seem (if my memory serves) to do this with everything, so we don't yet endure similar lines like "Use Getsuga Tensho Heaven-Shocking Lunar Fang", another crapola, less-accurate translation and redundancy rolled into one (for the record, I translate--and feel to be better translations--these terms as parsing world and moon fang heaven clash, respectively). I just thought I'd bring this up and see what others' feedback was. Adam Restling (talk) 02:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't be opposed to this change. Yeah, we all know Viz gets things wrong a lot, so correcting this would be good. I'm pretty sure the other administrators would be on board for this as well, but we should wait for their input before we do anything. And if it goes the way I'm thinking it will, then we can have Godisme's bot correct the linking and the mention of the Dangai/Precipice World on each article of the Wiki. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:38, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I've wondered about this ever since the current anime arc started, but didn't want to burden you with even more stuff as the translation corner is already crammed with requests. I agree it should be corrected. I've long since stopped linking to "Dangai Precipice World" and just use the Dangai redirect instead in articles. 09:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Did we want to go through with this? It would be a simple task for my bot to do.-- It's a safe bet that we can go ahead. I'll go ahead and move the page. God, if you can have your bot correct the linking, it would be great. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:05, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright, bot is running. It will be done in a few hours. If you could tackle the few locked pages such as Im sure Ulquiorra has a mention of it.-- :Bot is done. Dangai Precipice Work should not be seen anywhere now.-- ::Thanks everyone for your support, feedback and action, even with pages that are relatively established like this one :). With your help, I hope we can gradually demolish all such cases of Redundant Redundancy and "Doom Blast" > "Doom Cero" (?! - seriously, VIZ: WTF?) malarkey that might remain XD. ::Yyp, I hope that my recent work has been slowly whittling away at the Corner's workload. At least many of the requests are easier than wholesale passage trans., and people have been greatly improving in furnishing pics and links to references for easier investigation :). Adam Restling (talk) 21:31, August 31, 2011 (UTC) It's made a huge dent in it. And thanks for sorting out this one. The Dangai name really bugged me. I don't think we say thanks often enough for the work you've put in doing all these translations. We'd be lost without you and now it seems Japaneseofpain. 22:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC)